call_of_dutyfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
John Price
För karaktären under andra världskriget, se Price (andra världskriget). Kapten John Price är en brittisk soldat och kapten som förekommer i Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Soap's Journal och Call of Duty Online. Han brukar bära en modifierad M4A1 och en hatt under olika operationer. I Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (fem år senare efter förra spelet) blev han inspärrad i ett ryskt gulag. Han blir senare räddad av en fältbefälhavare i Task Force 141. Följt efter enhetens upplösning och döden av dess förrädiska ledare general Shepherd, Price och mångårige allierade John "Soap" MacTavish planerar en personlig vendetta för att sätta stopp på hjärnan bakom tredje världskriget, Vladimir Makarov. En DLC kallad "Captain Price Legend Pack" till Call of Duty: Ghosts släpptes 20 februari 2014 som spelbar multiplayerkaraktär. Priset är $3.99 och släpptes bundlad med temat John Price med patch, camo, reticle, player card och background. Biografi Löjtnant i SAS År 1996 var Price löjtnant i 22nd SAS Regiment och var under befäl av kapten MacMillan. De två skickades till Pripjat, Ukraina för att mörda vapenhandlaren Imran Zakhaev. När Price trodde att han hade dödat Zakhaev med ett skyttegevär av modell M82, Zakhaev lyckades överleva men miste sin vänstra arm. Därefter blev duon jagad av Zakhaevs armé och under striden blev MacMillan förlamad av en Mi-28 helikopter. Price bär MacMillan till mötesplatsen där de blir räddade efter ha försvarat sig på platsen mot ultranationalisterna. (MacMillan säger "Now take the shot", "skjut målet nu"). Kapten I SAS thumb|300px|left|John Price i [[Crew Expendable.]] Under händelserna av Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare blev Price kapten och ledde en SAS-trupp kallad "Bravo Team" från Berings sund till Ryssland, till Azerbajdzjan och slutligen tillbaka till Ryssland. Under hans befäl av händelserna bestod truppen av Gaz, Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish, Mac, sergeant Arem, sergeant Barton, sergeant Wallcroft och menige Griffen. Bering sund Efter att ha träffat MacTavish reser Bravo Team till Bering sund för att anfalla ett estniskt fartyg som innehåller kärnladdning. Price är förbryllad för att det står på arabiska på containern, tillsammans med en Mellanösternflagga draperad på golvet. När han anropar helikoptern för att komma till mötesplatsen med containern blir skeppet beskjuten av MiG-29. Dom blir tvingade att fly till helikoptern när skeppet börjar att sjunka. Dom kommer till helikoptern och hoppar ombord i säkerhet, Soap glider nästan av men Price tar tag i honom precis i tid som räddar honom att falla till döds. Räddar kodnamn "Nikolai" thumb|300px|John Price i Call of Duty 4. Deras nästa uppdrag tar dom till Ryssland där dom samarbetar med Sergeant Kamarovs Loyalists för att rädda deras komprometterade informatör Nikolai. Kamarov fortsatte att uppehålla SAS-teamet med hopp att få hjälp att återta byn från Ultranationalisterna, men förhörs och avslöjar informatörens plats när Gaz hotar honom. Price, Gaz och Soap stormar huset där han hålls som gisslan. Inne när Gaz slår av strömmen dödar dom ultranationalisterna Viktor och Sasha och tre andra innan dom hittar Nikolai. Skjuts ner Price tillsammans med Gaz och Soap eskorterar Nikolai i en helikopter, men helikoptern blir sen nedskjuten av en fientlig missil och blir tvungna att kämpa igenom strider till mötesplatsen med en AC-130H Spectre med kodnamnet Wildfire. På vägen räddar dom livet på en bonde. Söker efter Al-Assad Efter ha fått värdefullt information från Nikolai leder Price en trupp till Azerbajdzjan för att fånga Khaled Al-Asad som lagt ut en atombomb i sin huvudstad som dödade 30.000 amerikanska soldater. Truppen deltog i en strid mot hans försvar och fångade Al-Assad i ett gömställe, där torterar Price honom för information. Price får sen veta att Imran Zakhaev är fortfarande vid liv och avrättar Al-Assad. Price berättar sen för resten av truppen om sitt tidigare uppdrag att eliminera Zakhaev. Under sin flyktförsök åtta timmar senare är truppen extraherad av en enhet av Force Recon Marines som leddes av Sgt. Griggs. Viktor Zakhaev Efter ha flykten från Ultranationalisterna leder Price en trupp som består av soldater från SAS, U.S. Marines och Loyalists för att fånga Viktor Zakhaev. Detta uppdrag tar dom sig till en övergiven rysk by som slutar på en femvåningshus. Price beordrar Soap att "ta hans (Zakhaevs) vapen och hålla fast honom. Uppdraget misslyckades när Viktor Zakhaev begick självmord när Soap lydde. 15.000 atombomber på spel Viktors död berörde Imran Zakhaev djupt som hotar att skjuta upp missiler mot USA, men Imran skjuter upp dom ändå. SAS och Marines kämpar igenom anläggningen för att avaktivera atombomberna. Under händelserna i No Fighting In The War Room insatstykran tar sig igenom anläggningen, eventuellt når kontrollrummet. Soap laddar upp koder för att avbryta missilernas och självförstöras över Atlanten räddar amerikanska öskustsidan från kärnvapenförintelse. Zakhaev lämnar anläggningen i en helikopter. Jagas av Imran Zakhaev Efter ha avaktiverat missilerna blir Price, Soap, Gaz och Griggs jagad på en motorväg i lastbilar, men ett hinder med fiender förstör bron, en tankbil förstörs, Price och övriga blir sårade. Griggs och Gaz dödas, men Price lyckas ta fram sin M1911 som han ger till Soap som dödar Zahkaev och hans livvakter när dom blir distraherade av en ankommande Loyalists stridshelikopter. Efter ser man ryska läkare som försöker återuppliva Price men Soap och Price skickas till ett ryskt sjukhus. Trots bra ansträngningar av olika amerikanska och brittiska angreppstrupper klarade sig Ultranationalisrs trots förlusten av Zakhaev och så småningom lyckats ta över makten i Ryssland 2016. Omplacerad i Task Force 141 och Operation Kingfish thumb|300px|Price under Operation Kingfish. Någon gång efter ha återupphämtad från såren i Zakhaev-incidenten går både Price och Soap omplacerad till genreal Shepherds nyligen nya bildade elitenhet Task Force 141. Han agerar som fältchef för regementet, Price leder sin trupp på otaliga hemliga operationer med ett nyckelmål att fånga/eliminera Vladimir Makarov, som videhär tiden börjat etablerat sig själv som ny ledare av en terroristcell av Ultranationalisternas parti till spåren av Zakhaevs död. Den 8 oktober 2013 leder Price en trupp av Task Force 141/Delta Force under kodnamn Operation Kingfish för att göra en razzia mot en ultranationalistisk bas i Ukraina som misstänks vara Makarovs hus. Price utför razzian tillsammans med Soapm löjtnant Simon "Ghost" Riley, sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson och Delta Force-agenterna Derek "Frost" Westbrook och fanjunkare Sandman. Hursomhelst gick razzian snett och insatsstyrkan området blev omringad av dussintals ultranationalistiska soldater. Truppen flyr via en V-22 Osprey, med undantag för Price som blev fångad medan han skyddade truppens flykt. Detta leder till Gulag där Price var känd som Prisoner #627 (Fånge nummer 627). 3 år senare Efter ha blivit fångad var Price fånge i en Gulag i östra Petrovpavlosk, Ryssland och var betäcknad som "Prisoner 627" ("Fånge 627"). Price satt fängslad till 2016 när han blev räddad av Task Force 141 när dom attackerade platsen så att man kunde hämta honom. Inledningsvis, att att han blev upptäckt attackerar han sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson, en kollega i 141 och siktar med en AK-47:a på honom, men efter att han känner igen kapten MacTavish som ger han M1911, pistolen som användes för att döda Zakhaev i Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (när han återlämnar pistolen säger han "This belongs to you, sir" ("Den här tillhör er, sir"), en referens till det första Modern Warfare). Efter att han blev räddad från Gulag går han åter in i tjänst i Task Force 141 och repriserar rollen som kapten går i genom Task Force 141:s olika uppdrag. "Missile in the Air!" Efter att Price gått med hjälper han Task Force 141 i ett försök att döda Vladimir Makarov. Men mot önskemål av general Shepard som insisterade att Makarov är deras högsta prioritet. Price beslutade att kriget pågår fortfarande i USA och måste fokusera på Makarov. Han agerar som specialist i en räd mot en rysk flottbas, uppenbarligen förstöra en ubåt, som enbart skjuter iväg en kärnvapenmissil mot USA i syfte av användning med elektromagnetisk puls på östkusten av USA. Missilen träff räddade sergeant Foley, korpral Dunn, menige Ramirez och många andra i U.S. Army Rangers men förstör all elektronisk utrustning under striderna i Washington D.C. Sheperds förräderi Efter uppdraget Contingency är Task Force 141 inriktad till två platser där Makarov kunde gömma sig; ett gömställe vid den georgisk-ryska gränsen och en vapenaffär på en flygplanskyrkogård i sydvästra Afghanistan. Enheten delas upp, med Ghost, Roach och en del av gruppen tar sig till gömstället medan Price undersöker vapenaffären med Soap. Hursomhelst blir båda attackerade av Sheperds män. Price försökte varna Ghost och Roach men det var för sent. Trots att Soap är chockad och förargad, Price berättar för honom att han inte trodde på Sheperd från början. Fast beslutsamt på hämnd ställer Price en fråga till Makarov för information om Sheperds plats, på premissen blev det "fiendens fiende är min vän" och han kommer att "göra resten själv". Makarov säger motvilligt till Price att Sheperd använder en hemlig bas på ett berg i Afghanistan betecknad "Site Hotel Bravo". Makarov säger sen "Vi ses i helvetet", Price svarar "Ser framemot. Ge mig en fråga till Zakhaev om du kommer dit först." Price och Soap tillsammans med deras chaufför Rook evakuerar sen flygplanskyrkogården med Nikolais hjälp, men Rook blev dödad av Shadow Company. Hämnd på Sheperd Dom två beslutar att hämnas på Sheperds förräderi efter. Dom släpps av Nikolai vid Site Hotel Bravo och smyger igenom basen. Dom hamnar sen i strider mot Shadow Comapny i grottorna. Sheperd beordar att självförstöra grottan och beordra en artilleri-attack för att avsiktligt döda dom och sina egna hans på hans bekostnad. Soap och Price överlever och fortsätter att följa efter Sheperd genom en flod. Dödar Sheperd Shperd blir eventuellt upplockad av Pavel Low, men Price skjuter ner den. Hursomhelst faller Zodiak, han och Soap ner i ett vattenfall. MacTavish blir avskilt från Price och försöker han döda Sheperd med sin kniv, men Sheperd hindrar Soap och sätter kniven på hans bröst. När Shperd ska avrätta Soap med sin .44 Magnum blir han tacklad av Price och båda slåss. Price blir ihjälslagen av Sheperd och är nära att bli dödad, under tiden drar Soap ut sin kniv och kastar på Sheperd vänstra öga som dödar den förrädiska generalen. Price vaknar upp och försöker hjälpa Soap som är sårad. Dom två blir evakuerade av Nikolai aom berättar om ett gömställe. Under loppet av svekten blir Task Force 141 upplöst, Price och Soap blir efterlysta som krigsbrottslingar. Räddar Soap Strax efter att ha dödat Shperd blir Soaps sår blödande till döds under tiden när dom kommer till Nikolais gömställe i Indien. För att göra saken ännu värre anfaller Makarovs trupp gömstället i försök att döda dom sista medlemmarna i Task Force 141. Soap hade inte överlevt om det inte hade varit för när Price, Nikolai och deras nya rekryt Yuri kämpade under striderna. Efter flykten av ruinerna av gömstället och kämpande strider på gatorna i Himachal Pradesh evakueras dom av Nikolai, efter att Yuri glider ner i en kulle från en fientlig UAV till flodens botten. Tillbaka thumb|300px|Price (vänster) tillsammans med Soap och Yuri (spelarens perspektiv). två månader efter att Soap återupphämtad sig leder Price tillsammans med Soap och Yuri uppdrag i Sierra Leone och Somalia i jakten på Makarov. När dom anländer till Sierra Leone följer truppen efter Yuris misstankar om Makarovs vapenaffärer och får veta att senaste lasten som Makarovs män använder är kemiska vapen som anländer till alla europeiska huvudstäder för att förebygga ett anfall mot kontinenten för att bana vägen för ryska arméns anfall. Price skickar ett hemligt meddelande till London för att varna sin före detta officer MacMillan om kemiska vapnet. Men det är försent, därefter attackeras en våg av kemiskt anfall, Price övertygade att han var skyldig för en personlig tjänst "för Pripjat". Underättelsetjänsten ger MacMillan en trupp som sen leder dom till en lokal krigsherre i Somalia kallad Waraabe, som leder till att Soap och Yuri hjälper Price att förhöra honom för information om Makarov. Underrättelsetjänsten möjliggör U.S. Armys Delta Forces trupp Team Metal att gripa Makarovs bombmakare Volk under Ultranationalisternas attack mot Europa. Förlorar Soap thumb|300px|Price lägger ner sin signaturvapen M1911 på den avlidne Soap. Den förvärvande underrättelsetjänsten från Team Metal leder Price, Soap och Yuri till Makarovs plats i Prag, Tjeckien. Med stöd från Kamarov distraherar med en lokal tjeckisk motståndsrörelse så att Price, Soap och Yuri kan nå sitt mål Hotel Lustig. Price infiltrerar hotellet medan Soap och Yuri skyddar Price med deras skyttegevär. Men Makarov lurar dom i mordförsöket och detornerar kyrkan som dom befann sig i. Price springer till Yuri och Soap, Price hjälper Soap till säkerhet medan Yuri skyddar som. Price försöker stoppa Soaps blödningar medan han efter en läkare, Soap berättar sin kollega att Makarov känner Yuri innan han dör. Rasad och sviken slår Price ner Yuri ner för trapporna och hotar att döda honom. Price får veta om Yuris tidigare roll som ultranationalist och hans försök att stoppa massakern på Zakhaev International Airport med bara en P99 två månader innan. Price fortsätter med Yuri som allierad, även när Yuri är motsträvig under deras infiltrering i Karlstejn Castle. Slutet av kriget Yuri ger Price platsen för potentiella högkvarteret i ett fästning i Prag. Men under deras infiltrering upptäcker dom istället underrättelsen där Makarovs män har hittat Boris Vorshevskys dotter Alena Vorshevsky i Berlin, Tyskland. Paret meddelar sen underrättelsen till Team Metal strax därefter att basen förstördes. Trots Team Metals ansträngningar blev Alena kidnappad och gömd i en diamantgruva i östra Sibirien, viket visades vara Makarovs viktiga taktikbas. På plats är Pice och Yuri tillsammans med insatstrupp med Team Metal räddar Vorshevsky med Team Metal. Dom lyckas rädda Vorshevsky i gruvan men Team Metal blir dödad (Sandman, Truck och Grinch) liksom Makarovs män under kollaps i gruvan, Yuri blev skadad men släpades under flykten. Medan Vorshevsky eskorterades tillbaka till Moskva informerade Price för honom om deras svåra situation och den verkliga hjärnan bakom massakern (bortsett från Makarov), med Yuri som vittne till incidenten. Övertygas med förklaring lovar Vorshevsky att hjälpa Task Force 141 för sökandet efter Makarov och rentvå deras goda namn på grund av Sheperds skamliga agerande flera månader innan. Vorshevsky berodrar alla offensiva strider mot Europa att stoppas, börja återuppbygga och förhandla fredsavtal mellan Ryssland, USA och Nato vilket är slutet för tredje världskriget. Som belöning för att ha räddat Vorshevsky är Task Force 141 inte längre upplöst ger dom möjlighet att söka efter Makarov igen. Price och Yuri förbättrade sin vänskap efter ha varit ansträngd mot Yuris avslöjande i Prag. Dödar Makarov I slutet av kriget fick Task Force 141 äntligen rentvå sitt namn och Prices rank har godkänts igen (han är märkt som "Captain Price" under början av Dust to Dust). Trots detta glömmer Price aldrig sin önska att hämnas på Makarov. Makarav var ansvarig för Soaps död i Prag och Team Metals undergång i Sibirien. Efter månader av samlad information om var han befinner sig upptäcks Makarov att han söker skydd på Hotel Oasis i Arabiska halvön följt av frn avslutande konflikten. Dom attackerar hotellet med Juggernaut-dräkt vilket dom tar av sig efter att en kraschande helikopter satte eld på dom var i en hiss. Price och Yuri tar sig till toppenvåningen i en annan hiss och kämpar igenom en restaurang på samma våning. Men en Little Bird förstör den övre delen av hotellet i ett försök att eliminera dom båda männen. Som ett resultat blir dom båda skadade, Yuri blev spetsad av en metallstav. I början tvekar Price att fortsätta fullfölja efter att vittna Yuris tillstånd, men han insisterar att han är okej och säger till Price att Makarov inte får komma undan. Price fortsätter sin jakt och lyckades ta tag i Makarovs helikopter, klättra upp. döda piloterna, förstör även helikopterns kontroll och kraschlandar på hotellets tak, både Price och Makarov är chockande efteråt, dom försöker ta tag på en Desert Eagle på taket, Price lyckas ta den men Makarov trampar på hans hand, tar upp vapnet, siktar på Price men blir skjuten av Yuri som kommit loss ur metallstaven försöker rädda Price men blir dödad av Makarov med två skott mot axeln och huvudet. Rasande efter ha förlorat en annan vän gav Price tid efter Yuri ingripande så att Price kunde slå Makarov skoningslöst, binda en stålvajer runt halsen i en snara, han slog Makarov ner till glasgolvet som går sönder, vilket resulterar att båda faller. Price faller till natriumgolvet nedanför och överlever, Makarov är kvar hängande från taket. Nöjd för att se detta tar Price fram en cigarr medan han tittar på Makarovs livlösa lik hängande. Sirener hörs som polisen tycks komma till scenen. Citat i urval Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Right...what the hell kind of name is "Soap", eh? How'd a muppet like you pass selection? -Kapten Prices första ord till John "Soap" MacTavish Fil:Muppet Price CoD4.ogg *''Big Bird, this is Bravo Six, we're on our way out. On your feet, soldier! We are leaving!'' -Price till Soap i Crew Expendable när han ligger på marken när skeppet blir träffad, den sista meningen är en referens till filmen Alien. *''I was just a Lieutenant back then...doing some wetwork. Chernobyl. Christmas for the bad guys. Even a decade later, a lot of 'em still used it to get their hands on nuclear material...a lot of 'em, including one Imran Zakhaev. Of course we couldn't just let that happen. Cash for spent fuel rods? That's one hell of a recipe for destruction. It was the first time our government had authorized an assassination order since the Second World War. I was under the command of Captain MacMillan.'' -Price berättar om mordförsöket på Zakhaev. *''"Zakhaev's son, commander of the Ultranationalist forces in the field. Rotten apple doesn't fall far from the tree. The Loyalist, Kamarov, has got a location on the kid."'' -Price berättar för Griggs om sin plan. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *''"Do NOT trust Shepherd! I say again: DO NOT TRUST SHEPHERD!"'' -Price (sena) varning till Ghost om Shepherds förräderi. *''"The healthy human mind doesn't wake up in the morning thinking this is its last day on Earth. But I think that's a luxury, not a curse. To know you're close to the end is a kind of freedom. Good time to take...inventory. ... Out-gunned. Outnumbered. Out of our minds. On a suicide mission. But the sand and the rocks here, stained with thousands of years of warfare... They will remember us. For this. Because out of all our vast array of nightmares, this is the one we choose for ourselves. We go forward like a breath exhaled from the Earth. With vigor in our hearts and one goal in sight: We. Will. Kill him."'' -Price tal i Just Like Old Time. *''"This is for the record. History is written by the victor. History is filled with liars. If he lives, and we die, his truth becomes written - and ours is lost. Shepherd will be a hero, 'cause all you need to change the world is one good lie and a river of blood. He's about to complete the greatest trick a liar ever played on history. His truth will be the truth. But only if he lives, and we die."'' -Price i inledningen av Endgame. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *''"They say truth is the first casualty of war. But who defines what's true? ... Truth is just a matter of perspective. The duty of every soldier is to protect the innocent, and sometimes that means preserving the lie of good and evil—that war isn't just natural selection played out on a grand scale. ... The only truth I found is that the world we live in is a giant tinderbox. All it takes...is someone to light the match." '' -Price berättar i laddnigsekvensen i Turbulence. *''"There's a simplicity to war. Attacking is the only secret. Dare—and the world yields. How quickly they forget that all it takes to change the course of history...is the will of a single man."'' -Price under uppdraget Dust to Dust. Galleri Price 0.PNG|Price som löjtnant 1996. Xbox Price Mw3 models.jpg|John Price som en avatar i Xbox Live. Captain Price CoD4.jpg|John Price i Call of Duty 4. Artbook9.jpg|Konceptbild av John Price i Cliffhanger. Dew back .jpg|Biografi om John Price i dewXP. Fng.jpg|John Price i F.N.G. MW2 Gulag Escape John Price.png|Price i The Gulag. PriceSniper.png|Price i Just Like Old Times. John Price using P226 FMOK.jpg|Price i Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish. Extras-1.png|Price tillsammans med medlemmar i Task Force 141. Kuriosa thumb|Price tillsammans med Marines. *I en påhittad recension av [http://www.gametrailers.com/video/vladimir-putins-call-of-duty/27119 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare med Putin] (gjord av Infinity Ward) är det möjligt att se price vid 0:31 delta i strid tillsammans med Marines i Mellanöstern. *Hans serienummer i slutet av Endgame är 9051210. *Han kan ryska och arabiska. *Han medverkar i Call of Duty: Ghosts som nedladdningsbar karaktär i Multiplayer. Video thumb|center|400px Referenser de:John Price en:John Price el:John Price es:John Price fr:John Price nl:John Price pl:John Price Kategori:Spelbara karaktärer Kategori:Karaktärer i Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish Kategori:Karaktärer i Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategori:Karaktärer i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategori:Karaktärer i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategori:Karaktärer i Call of Duty Online